Twilight Dragonflight
| height = Varies by species and age | location = Obsidian Sanctum, Ruby Sanctum, Twilight Highlands, Grim Batol, Blackrock caverns, Mount Hyjal, Dragonblight }} The Twilight Dragonflight is a dragonflight created by the results of magical experiments carried out by Lady Sinestra upon dragon eggs. Using ancient dragon artifacts and the powers of the nether dragons, Sinestra has created a new breed of dragons that feed vampirically on all forms of mystical energy. The first encounter of these dragons with the outside world was by Krasus, Kalec, and the draenei priestess Iridi. Iridi thought of their appearance not as shadow, but more akin to the day turning to night, like twilight as experienced on Azeroth. She thus dubbed them twilight dragons. Description Twilight dragons resemble black dragons, but they glow with a greenish, red, or, more commonly, amethyst light. The earliest twilight dragons created by Sinestra had the ability to feed off of magical energy, particularly enemy dragons. The later dragons, those raised by Deathwing, may have similar abilities. History Night of the Dragon The twilight dragonflight was first created by Sinestra, aka Sintharia, prime-consort of Deathwing the Destroyer. Eager to succeed where her hated mate had failed and create a new breed of dragon that would rule the world, Sinestra used a nether dragon named Zzeraku, which she captured with a Chrysalun Chamber, together with two draconic artifacts, to alter several dragon eggs from various dragonflights. The artifacts were an ancient blue dragon relic known as Balacgos's Bane, and the infamous Demon Soul. Thought destroyed by the human mage Rhonin, Sinestra gathered several fragments of the Demon Soul and used the power within them to carry out her designs. Sinestra's earliest creations proved unstable, and were destroyed by Krasus and Kalec. However, they still displayed considerable power, having the ability to vampirically drain magical energy from any source. Sinestra's subsequent creation, Dargonax, proved even more powerful and far more cunning. Dargonax proved too ambitious and strong for Sinestra to completely control, even with fragments of the Demon Soul in her possession. Only the sacrifice of the nether dragon Zzeraku enabled Dargonax to be defeated, and in his death throes he destroyed Sinestra as well. Although Sinestra and her creations were all slain, several of her unhatched twilight dragon eggs were taken from her lair in Grim Batol by Deathwing himself. Hiding in tunnels deep beneath Grim Batol, caverns older than any the dwarves had ever constructed, Deathwing safely stored the twilight dragon eggs and began his plans to perfect the new dragonflight, intending to erase the failures of his family and use the newest breed of dragon for his own designs. In Wrath of the Lich King Obsidian Sanctum Deathwing's continued absence led many to assume that Sinestra had been acting alone at Grim Batol, but a recently discovered clutch of twilight eggs inside the Chamber of the Aspects has raised fears that Deathwing himself played a role in the creation of the malefic dragons. A powerful guardian, Sartharion, watches over the eggs within the black dragonflight's volcanic chamber, the Obsidian Sanctum. If the rumors of Deathwing's involvement are true, the dark future that he set into motion seems on the verge of plunging Azeroth into a new age of twilight.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/dungeons/wrath-obsidian-sanctum.xml With the red dragonflight already committed heavily to battling Malygos and the Scourge, Korialstrasz sent word of the twilight eggs to the Council of Six in Dalaran in the hope that adventurers could be found to deal with the situation. As he had hoped, a band of heroes was deployed in short order, and the twilight eggs were destroyed. The incident went without fanfare, mention, or acknowledgement; and for a time, seemingly without retribution.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/3p3/rubysanctum.xml Ruby Sanctum In order to shatter the Wyrmrest Accord and to crush those that would stand in the way of their master's reemergence into Azeroth, a powerful war party of the Black dragonflight; led by the fearsome twilight dragon Halion and his lieutenants Saviana Ragefire, Baltharus the Warborn and General Zarithrian; has launched an assault upon the Ruby Sanctum beneath Wyrmrest Temple. In Cataclysm The story of the twilight dragonflight was expanded in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Twilight Highlands 's consort]] In this region surrounding Grim Batol, they seem to be a kind of elite guard within the Twilight's Hammer clan's ranks as Valiona and Theralion who protect Cho'gall himself. and their drakes are used as mounts by their mortal followers. The drakes help the Black dragonflight against the Red dragonflight as in Vermillion Redoubt. The drakes protect the sky of Twilight Citadel. In Grim Batol itself, they are led by General Umbriss. Many Dragonspawn help the Twilight's Hammer clan to protect the citadel against the heroes and the Red dragonflight. Various drakes fight the Red dragonflight's drakes, they are summoned by the Wyrmcaller. In Bastion of Twilight, Sintharia supervises the brood of the Twilight dragonflight. Mount Hyjal The Twilight dragonflight in Mount Hyjal aids in the fight against the Guardians of Hyjal especially against the Demigod Aviana. Blackrock Mountain In Blackrock Caverns, various Drakonid serve as guards. It seems that the most powerful Twilight Zealots can become Evolved Twilight Zealots, a type of Twilight drakonid. Evidence of this is in the fight against Corla, Herald of Twilight. She seems to use a technique derived from Sintharia, where she takes the essence of a dead Nether drake and injects it into her Twilight Zealots. Dragonblight In Dragonblight, during the Dragon Soul raid instance, several twilight drakes form up the avant-garde for the fifth boss, the huge twilight dragon Ultraxion at the very top of the Wyrmrest Temple, as part of Deathwing's attempt to stop the Aspects' from imbuing the Dragon Soul to later be used against The Aspect of Death. The drakes can be seen all around the temple, fighting the defending dragonflights, they start attacking raid members after the raid starts the encounter. They also can be seen falling to their death during Hour of Twilight instance on the path approaching the entrance to the Chamber of the Aspects at the base of the Wyrmrest Temple. Known members As a flying mount drops from Sartharion in the 25-man version of the Obsidian Sanctum. It drops only if all three Twilight Drakes have been taken alive into the boss fight. It can only be distributed to one person per clear and has a speed increase of 280%. Media Images File:Dargondra.jpg|Dargonax File:Desperiona.jpg|Desperiona File:Rs05.jpg|Halion File:Sethria.jpg|Sethria File:Vesperon.jpg|Vesperon File:General Umbriss.jpg|General Umbriss, twilight dragonspawn File:Ultraxion.jpg|Ultraxion References es:Vuelo Crepuscular pl:Twilight dragonflight Category:Twilight Dragonflight